Why can't you see me Ne-Chan?
by Darkflower123
Summary: Rin's eyes bored into Lens'. Blood swirled around the floor with his name etched in blood...
1. Chapter 1

_Once upon a time there was a very happy pair of siblings…_

"Come on Rin, let's play tag." Gumi waved her hand in front of the daydreaming girl.

"Oh! I'm coming." Rin hopped off the swing to play another endless game of tag with Gumi, Teto, and Haku.

Days seem to pass, rain, sunshine, snow.

But the one thing that never changed was the fact that Rin, Gumi, Haku, and Teto never got older, always trapped at seven.

The orphanage was a restaurant, were they lost?

Whenever they tried to leave, they were thrown back.

And why did Len never come vist?


	2. Chapter 2

_Who loved each other very much…_

"Len, Help me carry these boxes!" Dell snapped at him.

"Jeez, these aren't even mine," Len grumbled before lugging a box upstairs.

"And I got to have the room next to him." He continued to grumble and shoved the box in to the white and blue room.

Len and his foster brothers Dell, Ted, and Kaito all moved in to Kiyoteru restaurant,

"_Why can't you see me Ne-Chan?" _A childishvoice echoed around the hallway.

Len repeatedly shook his head; he had been hearing that little girl's voice ever since he moved in to this place.

Len liked his new room; it was white with an orange zigzag border on top.

Len shuffled through his closet looking for his sneakers so he could get some fresh air.

His hand traced a piece of cardboard as he pulled it out.

"Huh, I don't remember packing this." He said out loud.

_Rin and Haku's room, keep out._

A sign with child handwriting was packed in his bag; he doesn't even remember owning this.

A burst of pain exploded in his head as he crumpled to the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

_So much…_

_Len was floating, drifting in his bedroom._

_The room, which originally held nothing, had a bunk-bed with orange and white covers._

_A little girl, only about seven burst in to the room._

_She had white hair tied back in to a ponytail and her red eyes were frantic._

_She bolted to the window, unlocking it from its hatch and hurriedly slipped her foot outside._

"_Hakuuuuu, Where are you Haku? You promised you would give me a good time if I let bunny go." A man deep voice chilled Len to the core._

_Haku rushed even more and she slipped her torso out. _

"_Found you." The door slammed open as the man walked toward the window._

_Haku hurled herself out the window, reaching toward the vines._

_Her hand grazed the edge of the vine before falling._

_Len raced to the window sill, staring at the crumpled body below._

"Len, Len?" Dell shook Len awake.

"Whoa, I had the weirdest nightmare." Len mumbled to himself, rubbing his head.

Wait, then who is Rin?


	4. Chapter 4

_That it caused…._

"You got to be kidding me?!" The blonde boy shouted to himself.

He couldn't find his medication, and his headache was getting worse.

Len was an amnesia foster child, some kind of tragic accident that left his memory blank and a huge migraine.

He grew up with Dell, Kaito, and Ted. All other amnesia children.

He also had two foster sisters; Miku and Luka were their names.

Miku was the eldest and Luka was an adult, but she was more like an older sister.

He stumbled down into the kitchen.

It was green with old, cracked paint on the window sills.

He felt more nauseous as his knees gave way.

000000000000000000000

_Len was in the same situation, frozen in place, not even to blink._

_A young girl creped in to the kitchen, Silent as a mouse._

_She had emerald green hair that was long in front and short in front and matching eyes._

_Her body was covered in marks and she slid silently to an old phone that hung on the wall._

"_911, this is Gumi Megpoid inside the Hollywood's orphanage. I want to leave a message for the boys in your care. Okay. Ted, are you there? Teto, she is still alive but not for long. She lived the longest I guess. Don't cry. Dell? Haku was the first to go; she couldn't take the beatings, the pain, and the torture. She killed herself. Len?"_

_I glanced up startled, how did she know all our names?_

"_Rin is dead; she was killed protecting me and Teto."_

_Somehow, that struck a chord deep inside me._

"_She wanted to say…. She told me as she was dying. She loved you. More than a brother."_

_My heart ached terribly, like someone shattered it to bits._

_I leaned over, gripping the fabric over my heart._

_What was this feeling?_

_This Pain?_

_This overcoming sadness?_

"_Kaito? I wanted to say this for a long time. I had feelings for you for a long time. None of this is your fault. Any of you guys. I l-l-love you Kaito."_

_A shiny gun was reflected in the moonlight, pointed at Gumi's head._

"_Goodbye, I will treasure all my memories with you, all of you. Now kill me."_

_Her wish was granted._

_Bang!_


End file.
